icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Diyedas/iLost My Mind Promo Confusion
Hi there, I'm Diyedas. I'm relatively new to this site. I've noticed all the confusion going on since that promo aired so I thought I would address it. I apologize for the blog being a bit long, I tend to ramble on a bit. This is an odd request, but I think this is something every iCarly fan needs to read so I was wondering if it might be possible to spread it around to iCarly fans on other sites. I am planning on also putting this blog on Tumblr. Here we go. .............................................. When they started filming iCarly episodes again awhile back we got a couple pics and videos from Dan for the sequel to iOMG. Then we got a pic that confirmed that the episode name was iDate Sam and Freddie. A bit before that there was a cast list that said the episode was called iLost My Mind. Later we got yet another pic that again said there was an episode called iLost My Mind. We didn’t get much info from the 2 episodes filmed after those first two episodes. Then we got an interview from Nathan saying that we get a 4 episode Seddie arc. Now we have a new promo comfirming that there is indeed an episode called iLost My Mind, which makes that other stuff we got for iLost My Mind official. The weird part about that promo is that we’re getting scenes from both iDate Sam and Freddie and iLost My Mind even though iDate Sam and Freddie was filmed first and iLost My Mind second. In addition to getting clips from iLost My Mind we also got some clips that were obviously from iDate Sam and Freddie. Because of the additional clips this led a lot of people to believe that some of the clips had to be from the other two episodes too. I have to disagree. I think the episode is officially called iLost My Mind, that the clips are from only the first two episodes but put together, and it’s an hour long special. I’ll tell you why I think that. First, giving a promo an episode title but putting in extra episode clips for later episodes isn’t something Nickelodeon normally does. It’s not their style. I’ve yet to see a Nick promo where those clips aren’t in that episode. (Or at least were supposed to be but got cut out entirely) If those clips were from other iCarly episodes, they wouldn’t have given a name for only one episode. They would’ve said it was multiple episodes. Heck they could even give the 4 episodes a name. They did it with Avatar hour long episodes. I noticed that a lot when Avatar was still on. There may have been hour long episodes but they were often counted as 2 episodes and each episode had a different title. Nickelodeon would often make up a name for the special. Like for example The Library and The Desert were called Aang’s Fury and Serpents Pass the The Drill were called Secret of The Firenation. The difference between Avatar and iCarly is that the hour or longer episodes are counted as just one episode, even though it may have a couple production numbers. Could iLost My Mind be just the name for the 4 episode arc? Yes, but it’s unlikely. iCarly doesn’t work like Avatar. Plus iLost My Mind is an odd name for 4 episodes if only one episode is about the Mental Hospital. I’m not sure exactly why iDate Sam and Freddie was filmed first if iLost My Mind was supposed to be the first episode. I doubt it’s because of Jim Parsons because they were filming his parts in the episode this week. Someone should ask Dan sometime. Let’s forget about the 4 episode Seddie arc for a second and just focus on iLost My Mind and iDate Sam and Freddie. We’ve established which is first. Let me rephrase what I said before. I personally believe that iLost My Mind is an hour long episode. I think it was originally 2 episodes, iLost My Mind and iDate Sam and Freddie, but for some reason Dan put the 2 episodes together and officially named it iLost My Mind. Why did he do that? I also don’t know. My guess is though that he decided to put the two episodes together so that no matter what Nickelodeon can’t air them out of order. These episodes were so important they absolutely had to be air in the right order. Also, that way with putting 2 episodes together, now Nick can’t go crazy as usual with airing like they usually do. Basically what I’m saying, iLost My Mind is a real episode, iDate Sam and Freddie aren’t anymore. Those clips in the promo are from just one episode. It’s an hour long. Category:Blog posts